


A Cape And A Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother, Don't read if you don't like that, Incest, M/M, please do read if you do, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is gone on a mission and Loki thinks that his brother will never return. Taking solace in the one thing of his brother's that he still has, Loki wonders if Thor'll make it home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cape And A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: http://gorechick.deviantart.com/art/Loki-misses-his-brother-291750461

It was late, darkness filling the landscape of Asgard. All were quiet, entrapped in a deep sleep. All, that is, except for a young prince, named Loki. About the Midguardian age of 15, the raven-haired boy snuck down the hallway, from his own desolate chambers into that of his brother’s. Thor, older than him by one year, had been assigned a mission into a foreign land, and Loki hadn’t been told by when his brother would return. 

The habit had started early. Whenever Loki felt cold, alone, or woken scared out of his mind from nightmares; it was only his brother’s grasp that could make him feel better. Thor was always warm, much the opposite from the younger prince, who’s coldness extended into his demeanor. But Thor always saw through his façade, knew when he was faking. 

And now his confident was gone. Shaking with fear, Loki slipped into his brother’s chambers, climbing up onto the massive bed. _The sheets still smell like him,_ Loki thought absently, as he cocooned himself in their warmth. Thor’s room radiated with his presence, and Loki reveled in the feeling. This was as close as he would be to his brother until he returned…if he returned.

_ No, don’t think along those lines! _ Loki chastised himself. Groaning low in his throat, the raven-haired god rolled over, shaking loose a red fabric from the pile of furs on the bed. It was Thor’s cape. 

Hesitantly, Loki reached towards the fabric, the red coloring contrasting with his own pale skin. Taking a deep drag of the cape’s scent, Loki trembled in want. The smell was overwhelming; the warmth of a summer day, coupled with the electric scent of ozone that followed his brother, the thunder god, in an impenetrable cloud. Closing his eyes, the trickster god curled around the cape, protecting it from harm with his body. 

Loki wasn’t aware that he had fallen asleep until he felt a gentle touch on his arm. Instinctively tightening around the cape, Loki blearily looked over his shoulder, before recognizing whom it was that woke him. All traces of sleep fled as he shot up, into the embrace of his brother. 

“Brother, you’ve come home!” Loki whispered, clinging to his older brother. The steady heartbeat below his ear soothed his lingering doubts that Thor wouldn’t return. 

“Yes, I have Brother; I’ve missed you,” Thor replied, his deep voice vibrating through Loki’s body, warming him and chasing away the chill of nightmares. 

“I missed you too,” Loki murmured, before kissing his brother’s sun-kissed neck. “Can we sleep now?” the younger asked, already pulling his larger brother down with him. 

In answer, Thor kissed Loki on the lips, warm and welcoming, before mouthing down his jaw line. “Of course, Brother. Of course.” 

Curled up against one another, the two princes fell into the realm of dreams.


End file.
